Broken
by Danna's Girl
Summary: When darkness embraces you in its unwanted hold what do you do?"Sasori and Deidara realise their felling s for each other but a confesion is a bit to laete.Sasori is dying... gener fluff, shoune ai ,one shot for now


this is the first of my storys and the most one which i am worrie about because i seem to like it and nothing bothers me a bout it which probably means there is of alot mistaks in pleace rewiew if you can thanks.(another one shot dod i seem to like them)

_**Broken**_

When darkness embraces you in its unwanted hold what do you do?

A beautiful blond was sitting at the edge of frozen pond, his icy blue eyes full of sorrow. Tears streaked his pretty face, and his long blond hair cascaded down his back, a curtain of hair shielding his face from unwanted eyes.

What do you do when you miss the precious arguments?

-------------

Deidara stood in the middle of the room which he shared with his partner in crime, Sasori. The two of them had been partners for few years now, in of the best assassin organizations around. Their squad was made out of fifteen top wanted criminals. Their squad had one thing in common "we all like killing", but there was something else, even a criminal has a heart, they all had a bad past "we all fucked up", they all bonded together like... like a family "family I never had before", they cared for each other, protected each other, because no one else cared and no one else would " one for all and all for one, but when one falls, all fall, that was their weakness and that was their only strength.

This blond was not the same broken blond which was sitting at the pond, it was his hyper usual self. Sasori was sitting at the desk, near the window, his blood red hair was glimmering in the sun, his beautiful chocolate eyes soften looking at the paper (can I her fan girls squalling)(he is designing a new puppet) Precious arguments he loves more than he would ever admit to the blond. Blond was standing opposite him, his eyes were glistening with excitement, he was ready for another verbal attack. "Sasori na danna art is fleeting" Sasori nearly fallen out of his desk, his heart skipped a bit" "Danna, wow! This kid really wants to win this one."Sasori turned around on his chair, their eyes locked, his lips were moving but blond could not hear him, he was mesmerised.

Oh my god, what's wrong with me, he is a guy, NO! This wrong, it's because there's only one girl around here, it's not healthy, I think I haven't been around women for a long time. But he is so sexy, I just want to rip his clo...Wait, what? NO!

Wait, what's wrong? Was I too rude? "Brat what's wrong"? I started to shake him. "Deidara are you all right?"

The blond was standing in a very uncomfortable position stuck between the wall and his former partner, Sasori. His blue eyes were staring at the floor, his cheeks flushed pink and then red, he pushed Sasori off, and ran out of the room, Leaving Sasori in daze. "What the hell just happened? What did I just do?"

The same frozen pool was in front of blond, the sun was rising in the horizon, creeping lazily towards the frozen pool, trying to warm it up in its warm embrace. It was inches away from blond, trying to warm him but he was just frozen inside, he was hurting too much, nothing can make him feel better now, he needs to let his tears out.

What do you do when your rival, your friend, your lover, the only person you want... no... need... is gone?

The same blond was holding his partner in his hands, crimson blood was dripping from Sasori's mouth and chest where his heart was. "Sasori no danna, please don't go, hold on, don't die, I...I lo..."

" Shh! Don't, it's okay, it's my time, I was wrong, art is beautiful when it's fleeting!

What do you do when your beliefs fall apart and there's nothing left?

"No, now you're wrong, you're meant to live forever with me"

"I love you Dei and I always will be here for you. We will be together, you will always have my heart"

And then in the last moment, Deidara closed off the gap between them and they shared their first and last kiss. And then Sasori was gone.

So what do you do when it's all gone and there is no more hope?

You fall to pieces.


End file.
